


A Flame (That Flickers Out Too Soon)

by Zari_x_Charlie (SuperSanversShipper)



Series: 2018 Midterm Week Procrastination Challenge [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 2018 Midterm Week Procrastination Challenge, I'm so sorry, Light Angst, Like I said earlier, M/M, but not always light angst, i hate myself for writing this, im so so sorry, so... this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSanversShipper/pseuds/Zari_x_Charlie
Summary: He looked over the room again. The candles were lit and the salt was ready should they need it. Looking at the table, he adjusted the knife a little bit. The white walls made this the perfect location, reflecting the candlelightjustenough to see, without being blinding.He looked down, at his own outfit, pulling the tie just a little straighter. He looked back up, sighing. There was no need to worry about his outfit. The location was the main problem after all.





	A Flame (That Flickers Out Too Soon)

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by The Midterm Week Procrastination Challenge of 2018!
> 
> Prompt: "I trusted you"

He looked over the room again. The candles were lit and the salt was ready should they need it. Looking at the table, he adjusted the knife a little bit. The white walls made this the perfect location, reflecting the candlelight _just_ enough to see, without being blinding. 

He looked down, at his own outfit, pulling the tie just a little straighter. He looked back up, sighing. There was no need to worry about his outfit. The location was the main problem after all.

“ _Why the hell am I doing this here? The last place he sees in the mortal plane shouldn’t be a bloody warehouse._ ”

“Johnny?”

“ _You’re here. You’re here now, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Just act like it’s any other demon you’re sending to hell._ ”

John tried his best to ignore Desmond’s voice, shouting his name over and over again. He rolled his shoulders back, trying to push against the tears in his eyes.

“ _He’s not a demon. We knew him, we loved him, we_ still _love him. Dez isn’t Neron._ ”

“Johnny, what are you doing?” Desmond yelled again, tugging at the chains that held him back.

“ _It doesn’t matter if he wasn’t a demon before. He signed a pact with Neron. He’s a demon now. And you know what we do with demons, right?_ ”

He let out a shaky breath, raising his hands and rolling his eyes back into his head.

“ _We send them to hell._ ”

“Et statim,” John began, “locutus est nomen tuum, et voca ad te animam meam.”

Desmond tugged against the chains again, and John frowned. The noise wasn’t making this any easier.

“Ut loquerer nomine tuo alterum, et invocabo tuum et caro tua.” he continued, “Ego dicam tibi nomen tribus vicibus, et invocabo spiritu tuo.”

Desmond let out a sharp, pained gasp. The rattling of the chains stopped, replaced only by John’s chanting. The candles flickered out, leaving them in darkness.

“Apparent, Neron, et contemptos a mortuis.” he growled, as the spell took effect, “Apparent coram me in te dici mortalis corporis. Apparent coram me, et accipere fata tuae.”

He blinked, as his eyes came back into focus, his breathing heavy. He couldn’t help falling down onto one knee, hands spread on the floor.

“Well, well, well,” came the menacing murmur, “would you look at that?”

John looked up, startling at the sight in front of him. Desmond, no Neron’s face, was shifting, almost melting, before coming together into a featureless face. Slowly, it began to move once more. Points on his face caved inward, deepening and deepening until the remaining skin looked more like a web.

John nearly threw up when he saw the end result. Gone were Dez’s beatiful features, his twinkling eyes, his mischievous smile. In their place were hundreds of small holes, deep holes that seemed to stretch far beyond the back of Dez’s head. John pushed against the rough concrete, stumbling onto his feet.

The demon looked around, seeming to smirk. A disembodied voice erupted in cold, cruel laughter.

“Really?” the demon asked, “Chains, Johnny? Why, did you think Desmond would like them?”

“Don’t call me Johnny,” he breathed back, trying to save his energy for his next spell, “And it’s not like you could ever escape those, so how about you just leave that damn body, eh, you bloody wanker?”

The demon erupted into even more laughter.

“Leave this body, Johnny? And lose my leverage?” Neron seemed to smile.

It was strange, to hear that voice, the same voice that had whispered sweet nothings into his ear at night, growl out the cruel taunts. He was angry, hearing that foreign tone, seeing what Neron had done to Desmond’s body.

“Leverage?” John seethed, “Is that all he is to you? _Leverage_?”

The demon turned its head to the chains casually. It lifted its arm up and pulled it back, testing the chain. Gold runes ran up the chain, stopping at the end. Neron turned back to John.

“To me? Of course. To you… well, that is why we’re here isn’t it?” Neron’s voice sneered, “Because you found someone to love, someone who loved you back so much that he would sign a pact a demon to make sure you were safe. You know, I’ll bet if Desmond asked you to, you’d get rid of these chains in an instant. In fact, lets find out.”

The demon let out a chuckle, shifting back into Desmond’s shape, still smirking.

John took in a deep breath, this was his last chance to start the spell. He rolled his eyes back into his head, just as Neron began to speak.

“Johnny?” Dez’s voice called, as sweet as the day he had first heard it.

John began to chant, trying to ignore the pain ripping his heart apart, “Migrate adversarius meus es sensu permoti.”

Dez hissed in pain, “Johnny, you said this wouldn’t hurt.”

“Nefando regi egredere tu perfide.”

“John, you promised this would be fine. You promised that everything would be okay.”

“Ab hoc planum mortalitatis et intraveritis pratum,” John grunted, feeling the magic flowing through him, “unquam mortuos condemnabitur.” 

“I trusted you, Johnny!”

“Tolles igitur tecum ex hoc sacrificium ex carne et sanguine, tolle tecum cor meum: et ne redire,” John continued.

“You said everything would be okay, you said that it wouldn’t hurt. Why did you lie to me?”

John’s breath hitched, “Acci- accipe pignus aeternae contemnat promissa aeterna tormenta et feras.” 

“Don’t do this, Johnny. Please, don’t do this.” 

John gulped and looked up, meeting Neron’s, Desmond’s, eyes.

“ _I’m sorry, Dez… I’m so, so sorry._ ”

“Numquam redire, Neron, nunquam revertetur.”

Bricks slid out of place in the wall behind Neron, revealing bright yellow flames. Dez’s body seemingly pixellated, turning blocky and grey. The pixels were dragged toward the burning hole in the wall. The demon’s eyes turned grey, then yellow, then orange.

The demon took over again.

“I’ll be seeing you, Johnny,” it smirked, right as the final pixels of the body were swept into the hole.

John fell to his knees. The bricks shifted back into place. Still, he couldn’t stop staring at the place where the hole had been.

“Dez…,” he sighed, breaking down into tears.


End file.
